


lies for the loved

by doubletan



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Homophobia, Kissing, M/M, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24122929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doubletan/pseuds/doubletan
Summary: It had been six years since Xiao Zhan and Wang Yi Bo broke up.
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan
Comments: 16
Kudos: 56





	lies for the loved

**Author's Note:**

> [说谎 by 林宥嘉](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ftfJRzW0MPo) , [translated english lyrics here](https://lyrikoala.wordpress.com/2016/09/26/%EF%BC%BB%E8%8B%B1%E8%AF%91%EF%BC%BDlying-%E8%AF%B4%E8%B0%8E%EF%BC%8D%E6%9E%97%E5%AE%A5%E5%98%89/)
> 
> the story of this fic follows the lyrics of the song quite closely besides a few minor changes
> 
> just in case if there’s any confusion, the fic flits between present and the past with each scene!

Xiao Zhan should have expected to bump into Yi Bo one way or another. It had been a long time since both of them had performed in the same event and he should have known better than to think that he could have avoided him forever.

He spotted Yi Bo chatting to his assistant as they walked towards his direction. Quickly, Xiao Zhan swiped his phone out from his pocket and begun typing replies to his messages with his head down as he walked.

But before he could get to the other end of the hallway safely, he heard a familiar voice call his name. "Xiao Zhan," it said.

"Ah?" Xiao Zhan plastered a look of surprise on his face as he looked up from his phone. He reminded himself to smile, "It's Yi Bo ah."

Yi Bo regarded him for a long moment. "It's been a long time," he said.

"Yeah," Xiao Zhan agreed. "It's been quite some time."

It had been six years since they broke up after all.

-

"We should get a dog and a cat and a house with a garden when we retire," Yi Bo said as he traced circles on Xiao Zhan's waist.

Xiao Zhan hummed in acknowledgement with his eyes closed.

"One room will be your drawing room, and another room to display my helmets and Lego."

He hummed sleepily once more. He heard the sheets rustle as Yi Bo got up to nip at his shoulder softly. "Is that all you're going to say to that?"

Xiao Zhan laughed, turning over to kiss him. "I'm fine with anything if it's with you," he said.

-

Yi Bo had asked him out for lunch after that day. To catch up, he said in his message. Xiao Zhan couldn't help but notice that it had been their first message in years.

And as much as he knew he should have refused the invitation, Xiao Zhan found himself waiting for him in the same restaurant they used to frequent. Xiao Zhan smiled to himself. Yi Bo had always been sentimental.

He was early, and so he sat himself down at his usual spot by the window.

It wasn't long before Yi Bo arrived. "Did they renovate the place?" he asked. "The wallpaper looks different."

Xiao Zhan gave a cursory glance across the room. "Oh, you're right. It's been so long since I been here I've forgotten how the place looked like."

-

Yi Bo had his hand curled in Xiao Zhan's hair as he pressed their lips together.

Xiao Zhan pulled away. "Yi Bo," he darted a look at the door of their dressing room. "Not here."

Undeterred, Yi Bo moved his chair closer to Xiao Zhan. "Nobody is going to come in."

He pouted when he saw Xiao Zhan was not convinced. "Please? I missed you."

Xiao Zhan could feel the smile spreading across his face. "I missed you too," he said and this time he lets Yi Bo push him into his chair with a smothering kiss.

Someone rapped on the door and both of them jolted up in shock. They pulled away right before the door opened.

A female entered. She was another guest on the variety show that he and Yi Bo were about to go on. "Sorry to interrupt," she said. "But the director wants Yi Bo on stage to do a mike check."

Xiao Zhan shot a scalding glance at Yi Bo. Yi Bo rubbed his neck shyly in response.

"Thank you," Xiao Zhan said to her. He slapped Yi Bo's arm gently, "You better go."

Yi Bo left obediently, thanking the female on his way out.

She sat down on the seat he had just vacated. "Xiao Lao Shi," she smiled. "It's nice to see you again."

"It's nice to see you too, Li Hui." Xiao Zhan said. Both of them had met at an event earlier this month. She had studied to be a graphic designer before she decided to become an actress, and both of them had struck up a conversation easily with their common experience.

She had risen to fame after the first drama she acted in had aired. Xiao Zhan wasn't surprised. Although her role was small, she had caught the attention of the audience with her acting and good looks. And after speaking to her, he could see why she had become popular so quickly. Hardworking and tenacious, she had dug a space for herself in the cutthroat world of entertainment.

Li Hui glanced at the direction Yi Bo left. "Xiao Lao Shi, you're good friends with Yi Bo right?" A flush of red had begun to blossom on her cheeks. "Would you…would you mind asking him if I could have his number?"

Xiao Zhan felt his smile freeze on his face. "Sure, I'll ask him." He adds on after a pause, "I can't guarantee anything though."

She beamed brightly. "Thank you so much Xiao Lao Shi!" she said before laughing shyly to herself. "I don't expect much to come out of it anyways. A lot of girls have asked him for his number before and he always turns them down." Sh smiled abashedly, "I thought it'll be no harm to give it a try."

"A lot of girls?" he heard himself ask.

She nodded. "Yup. It's a shame he's so focused on his career at the moment." She looked up at him, "don't you think so?"

-

When they have decided on their dishes, Yi Bo called the waitress to the table.

She noted down Yi Bo's order and looked at Xiao Zhan. "The usual?" She asked.

Xiao Zha laughed nervously. "You must have gotten the wrong person." He looked away from her piercing gaze to the menu and pointed to the dish below the one he intended. "I'll get this."

The waitress frowned at him in confusion, and Xiao Zhan was relieved when she noted his order down without saying anything more.

-

He had woken up to the sound of Yi Bo arguing on the phone.

"Who was it?" He asked when Yi Bo finally returned to bed.

Yi Bo huffed in annoyance. "My parents."

He buried his face into the crook of Xiao Zhan's shoulder. "They still aren't happy about both of us being together. But it's okay," Yi Bo smiled at him reassuringly, "they will have to accept it sooner or later."

"Don't…don't be too hard on them," Xiao Zhan said. "They're still your parents after all."

Yi Bo nudged Xiao Zhan's cheek with his own. "Don't worry about it," he said and smiled. "They'll accept it in a few years when they see we're still together then."

-

Since the waitress had left, Yi Bo was staring at him as if he had something he wanted to say but didn't know how to begin. Xiao Zhan decided to make things easier for the both of them. "How have you been?" he said.

"I'm doing okay," Yi Bo said, evidently grateful for the opening. "I have a race coming up next month so I been training for it." He paused. "What about you, Zhan-ge?"

Xiao Zhan already had his answer rehearsed and at the ready. "Same old same old," he said. "Just…focusing on acting and singing like usual."

Yi Bo leaned forward with a smile. "I heard from Li Hui both of you are filming the same drama together?"

Xiao Zhan took a sip of his drink as an excuse to look away from him. By the time he puts down his glass, he has lifted his lips into a smile. "Yeah," he said, "I'm looking forward to it."

-

Xiao Zhan walked briskly towards the skateboard park. He was supposed to pick Yi Bo up half an hour ago but his interviews had dragged on longer than was planned. When he entered, he saw Yi Bo speaking to a boy who could not have been older than three years old.

The boy sat down on Yi Bo's skateboard and bounced in excitement as Yi Bo pushed him gently down a low slope.

The boy squealed as he glided downwards. Yi Bo ran forward to stop the skateboard and the boy got up only to climb back onto the raised platform, jumping in excitement as he waited for Yi Bo to push him down once again.

Xiao Zhan leaned his head against the wall away from sight and thought of the things Yi Bo would lose by being with him.

-

"Have you…have you met anyone new after…" Yi Bo tried to find the right words, "after all these years?"

"I wish," Xiao Zhan said with a smile. "I'm too busy with work for that."

-

The spotlight was trained on him, the stage dark except for the circle of light he stood on, and the crowd roared as Yi Bo danced to the beat of the music.

He was bright, brighter than anything Xiao Zhan had ever laid eyes own. He was a star, he blazed hot and fiery in the dark of the night and no one could tear their eyes away from him.

Xiao Zhan could not bear the thought of smothering its light forever.

-

"I want to apologize," Yi Bo said. Xiao Zhan could see his ears had turned red. "For how I acted."

Xiao Zhan maintained his smile. "What are you talking about?"

Yi Bo looked at him steadily. "When you broke up with me."

-

"Ge," Yi Bo's voice quivered. "You're joking."

He paused, waiting for Xiao Zhan to agree with him. Xiao Zhan said nothing. "You're joking right?" he asked again.

Xiao Zhan looked away. "No," he said quietly. "I'm not."

"There's no point in continuing this if I've lost feelings for you." He swallowed heavily, "I'm sorry."

"Did I…did I make you angry?" Yi Bo asked. When Xiao Zhan did not reply, Yi Bo clung to his arm. "Tell me Zhan-ge. What did I do wrong? If you tell me I'll change, I promise you. I'll be better."

Xiao Zhan pried Yi Bo off him. "That's enough," he said sharply.

"I'll change Zhan-ge. I'll be better." Yi Bo got on his knees. "I'll do whatever you want _so_ _please,"_ Yi Bo hitched on a sob, "please don't leave me."

Xiao Zhan turned his back towards him. "Don't make this more difficult for the both of us." He had to take a deep shuddering breath before he could continue. "Take your things and leave."

" _Xiao Zhan_ ," Yi Bo said.

"It's over between us."

"Actually," Yi Bo said, taking a letter out of his pocket. "I wanted to meet you today so I could pass this to you."

Xiao Zhan took it from him.

"It will be held after both your filming have ended," Yi Bo said.

Xiao Zhan opened it and took out the card.

The letters read in dazzling gold: _You are cordially invited to the marriage ceremony of Wang Yi Bo and Chen Li Hui._

Yi Bo smiled in that way that used to be reserved solely for Xiao Zhan. "Both of us would be glad if you could attend our wedding."

Xiao Zhan smiled. "I'd be happy to."

-

When Yi Bo finally left his apartment, Xiao Zhan crumbled to the ground.

He took his phone out and called home.

"Ma," Xiao Zhan said when she picked up.

"Zhan Zhan." She paused, "What's wrong? Are you crying?"

" _Ma_ ," he said. After holding his tears back for so long, they spilled down his face uncontrollably now. "I broke up with Yi Bo."

A long silence. "I thought…" she begun carefully, "I thought both of you were happy together?"

Xiao Zhan looked to the stars above. "But he deserves better."

**Author's Note:**

> Chen Li Hui= 陈丽慧  
> 丽：pretty, beautiful；慧：intelligent
> 
> *they broke up in 2020, met again in 2026.
> 
> don't know how much the non-china fandom knows, im lazy to compile all the evidence (there's a lot) but there is a common consensus in the china bjyx fandom that 2026 is the year xz and wyb will get married in italy (and see the northern lights :D)
> 
> my [twitter](https://twitter.com/tandoubletan) & [tumblr](http://doubletan.tumblr.com/)


End file.
